leyendo naruto
by lunavap
Summary: una serie de libros caen en manos de minato,jiraiya,tsunade,kushina,rin,obito y kakashi y con ello una gran desicion cambiar o no cambiar el futuro pero con el conociemineto del futuro,descubriran cosas que no esperaban, especialmente kakashi y las cosas se complicaran aun mas cuando nuevos personajes aparescan haciendo que su desicion de cambiar el futuro sea cada ves mas dificil.
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

el shinigami

**hola, que tal no se si hay gente aqui que lee mi otro fanfic y me conoce pero de no ser asi quiero que sepais que todavi soy una novata en eesto de los fanfics pero lo he echo lo mejor que he podido, asi que aqui os dejo el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, algo que e encanta con locura naruto. **

Minato namikaze era conocido como el rayo amarillo de la hoja, gracias a su increíble velocidad por lo que era lógico pensar que era la clase persona que nunca llega tarde a alguna cita y así era hasta el día de hoy.

-Neee chicos, no creéis que minato-seneesei se le hizo ya muy tarde, esto no es propio de él. – dijo una niña de unos 12 años con el pelo castaño corto y de aspecto amable.

-es verdad hasta cuando piens hacernos esperar ufff. – se quejó un chico de la misma edad que la niña, tenía el pelo negro y en punta y unos característicos anteojos cubrían su rostro.

-tu mejor cállate Obito, que solo has llegado hace 5 minutos y habíamos quedado hace una hora. – le regaño un niño un poco más pequeño que todos ellos, este último tenía el pelo gris y en punta hacia arriba como si estuviera desafiando a la gravedad.

-cállate baka-kashi. – le contesto óbito un poco avergonzado por lo que dijo sabiendo que era verdad.

-venga, venga…kakashi, óbito, no os peléis, lo mejor sería ir a buscar a minato-sensei talvez le paso lago. – dijo Rin intentado calmarlos.

Justo en ese momento alguien apareció detrás de los niños tan de repente que ellos ni se dieron cuenta, bueno kakashi si.

-por fin minato-sensei, un poco más tarde y tendríamos que aguantar más tonterías de Obito. – dijo kakashi.

-ufff no te aguanto, porque no te callas de una ves baka-kashi! – le grito óbito con intención de golpearlo.

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo minato apareció. Era un hombre apuesto, con el cabello rubio, de eso venia su apodo y unos ojos azules muy llamativos.

-venga chicos no os peléis y antes de que sigáis quejándoos tengo una buena excusa. – Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente pero con voz más seria añadió.- el sandaime nos ha asignado una misión de clase s, por lo que en esta mi….- antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por efusivo Obito.

-whuahhhhh una misión de tipo s, por fin nos están reconociendo como verdaderos ninjas. – grito todo emocionado a la vez que kakashi lo veía con burla.

-perdona, dirás que a ti recién te están reconociendo como un ninja, yo por otro lado ya he participado en unas cuantas misiones de clase s aunque pensándolo bien es muy extraño que tu estés en una misión de clase de s. – dijo con clara burla en su voz pero se volvió hacia minato y le pregunto. - ¿minato-sensei seguro que no es un error? – pregunto ahora más serio.

Cualquiera pesaría que estaba preocupado por sus compañeros pero en realidad lo que pensaba era que ellos solo estorbarían en la misión. Por la cara que puso minato estaba claro que sabía lo que pensaba su joven estudiante y óbito también se dio cuenta. Así que antes que óbito se lanzara a por kakashi minato lo atrapo de manera fácil.

-bien, ya es suficiente vosotros dos. Óbito contrólate kakashi no quiso ofenderos y tu kakashi te agradezco tu preocupación pero si, el sandaime ha sido muy claro, bueno en realidad quien ha pedido nuestros servicios ha sido el damyo, vamos a escoltar una importante joya que le pertenece y nos ha pedido específicamente a nosotros para la misión.- la verdad es que minato no estaba del todo contento con esta misión, él reconocía la fuerza de su equipo pero también sabía que no estaban listos del todo, a rin todavía le faltaba entrenar un poco más, obito debía entrenar mucho más y con respecto a kakashi, bueno él era el mejor, eso había que admitirlo pero por otro lado el no tenía algo que ha óbito le sobraba y ese algo podría intervenir mucho en una pelea. – bien, escuchadme mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos en las puertas de la entrada y partiremos rumbo a la capital, esta no será como las misiones que hemos tenido hasta hoy, en esta misión debéis poner todas vuestras capacidades al máximo. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-entendido. – respondieron los tres.

-Pero minato sensei porque es tan importante esta misión, si solo se trata de escoltar una joya. Pregunto rin.

-parece ser que más que una joya es como una especie de arma pero hablaremos mas tarde de eso por el momento solo basta con que sepáis esto. Bien os dejo.- y con esto desapareció del claro.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro estaban listos para marcharse, en realidad solo tres, como siempre Obito llegaba tarde. Kakashi parecía estar a punto de ir a buscarlo y matarlo, una misión tan importante y llegaba tarde. Minutos después por fin llegaba jadeando y todo agitado.

-lo siento, es que justo me encontré con una ancianita que estaba perdida y claro tuve que ayudarla. – dijo intentado justificarse.

-oh vaya, me alegro que la hayas ayudado pero no debía llegar tarde. – le dijo regañándolo rin.

- o venga ya, no tienes una mejor excusa, sabes que los shinobis que rompen las reglas son considerados escoria, bien pues llegar tarde es romper una regla y por lo tanto eres escoria además de perdedor. - le grito kakashi claramente enfadado, habían estado esperándolo por una hora y media, demasiado tiempo y él había sugerido que se marcharan sin él pero minato-sensei se había negado alegando que Obito era parte del equipo y no podían dejarlo atrás, en su opinión, kakashi pensaba que era lo mejor.

-cállate baka-kashi nadie te pidió tu opinión y si yo soy escoria tú...tú...eres algo mucho peor! – le respondió óbito.

-venga ya es suficiente vosotros dos, bien ahora que Obito ha llegado es hora de irnos. – dijo esto último más animado minato.

Y así los cuatro partieron hacia el palacio del damyo.

Llevaban varios días de caminata desde que salieron de la capital de vuelta a konoha. El trayecto de ida había sido corto dado que fueron rápido teniendo en cuanta el nivel de la misión, pero cuando llegaron allí, todo fue muy confuso, les dieron una caja envuelta en una manta de seda muy cara y les dijeron que debían abandonar la capital cuanto antes pero que al salir debían ir viajando tranquilamente para no levantar sospechas innecesarias por parte del enemigo, después de todo todavía estaban en medio de una guerra principalmente con la aldea de la roca por eso viajar aunque sea dentro de su propio país era muy peligroso.

Aunque había otras cosas que preocupaban a minato, una de ellas era la actitud de los que le entregaron la caja parecían aliviado de haberse deshecho de ellas mientas que el damyo y su consejero militar se lamentaban pero por alguna razón accedieron a entregársela. Otra cosas de esas era que no les había contado toda la verdad a su equipo, dijo que la iban a escoltar pero no dijo que en realidad lo estaban haciendo por la fuerza. Parece ser que hace unas semanas alguien había entregado la caja al damyo diciéndole que su contenido podría ser un precioso tesoro para unos cuantos o una terrible arma para muchos. Sus sirvientes dijeron que el damyo se encerró con esa caja en su dormitorio durante todo una semana y que cuando salió parecía alguien totalmente distinto pero que al siguiente día el mismo que le entrego la caja le dijo que se había equivocado y que no debía entregársela a él y que debía devolverla y no hablar jamás con nadie de su contenido, por supuesto el damyo se había rehusado a hacerlo por lo que llegaron a un pacto, él le permitiría quedarse con la caja a cambio de que esta sea guardad en un lugar seguro, como konoha, y que enviaran a unos ninjas a por ella y lo más estraño de todo fue que menciono específicamente a ellos cuatro.

Cuando el sandaime se enteró de esto comprendió que pidiera a minato, después de todo se había hecho muy popular y era lógico que incluso el damyo oyera hablar de él, con respecto a kakashi al principio se sorprendió pero después también estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo él era el ninja prodigio que ha estado dando mucho que hablar últimamente. Pero Obito y rin…. ya no le convencia tanto la idea.

Por todo ello minato quería declinar la misión pero no podía después todo era una misión del hokage y del damyo.

Y por último lo que más le preocupaba era óbito…. Se había pasado todos estos intentando ver o que había en la caja y por lo tanto tenia estrictamente prohibido acercarse a la caja.

Es todo esto pensaba minato cando de repente alguien lo golpeo en la nuca tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar dejándolo inconsciente y no solo a él sino también a los demás.

Cuando minato se despertó lo primero que hizo fue poner su kunai en el cuello de la persona que lo había despertado que resulto ser óbito, este asustado cayo hacia atrás.

-caray sensei sé que estas enfadado pero no la pagues conmigo. - óbito intentaba hacerse el valiente pero la actitud de su sensei lo asusto demasiado.

Y no era para menos después de todo se encontraban en medio de una guerra lo más probable es que ehayan sido secuestrados. Pero esto no era así.

Minato por fin pudo darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, era una habitación blanca con nubes por todas partes, era semejante a un cielo, de colores cálidos y tranquilos, todo estaba recubierto con este paisaje hasta el punto de que era imposible distinguir el suelo, el techo y las paredes. Mirando a su alrededor se tranquilo al ver a sus estudiantes sanos a salvo pero de inmediato se alarmo cuando cayó en la presencia de otras tres personas.

Kushina, su novia, tsunade unos de los Saninns y por ultimo su maestro jiraiya también uno de los sannins.

-vaya hasta que por fin despiertas, cualquiera pensaría que el famoso rayo amarillo sería más complicad de derrotar. – le dijo una hermosa mujer con una bella melena de color rojo que lo miraba divertida y preocupada.

Kushina usumaki era la novia de minato desde hace varios años, él la amaba muchísimo tanto que había pensado en pedirle que se casara con él después de volver de esta misión, pero por lo situación en la que se encontraban puede que no llegara a pedírselo.

-kushina… per…pero ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –

-está claro…no tengo ni idea, estaba tan tranquila en casa comiendo ramen cuando de repente sentí un golpe en mi nuca y cuando me desperté estaba aquí y también Jiraiya y tsunade- san, unos minutos después apareciste tú y tus alumnos. – Dijo ahora más seria.- además Jiraiya, Tsunade-san y tú y tus alumnos parecen que habéis llegado de manera parecida.

-Eso es verdad, yo estaba en medio de mis investigaciones…cuando d pronto alguien me golpeo por sorpresa, a mí al gran Jiraiya,…- dijo exagerando Jiraiya.

-no será que alguna chica te vio y te dio lo que te merecías… aunque por otro lado todo esto es muy estraño, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí debemos intentar salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. – declaro Tsunade.

-Tiene razón, por favor apartaos.- dijo minato a la vez que se concentraba en formar un rasengan, no sabía dónde estaba la puerta por lo que explotaría cualquier pared pero cuando quiso darse cuenta vio que no podía moldear su chakra y parecía casi nulo. Fue entonces cuando lo vieron.

Una mancha negra había aparecido de repente en el medio de la habitación, al principio solo era humo negro pero poco a poco empezó a tomar forma hasta dar lugar a una extraña criatura vestida con un manto negro y una máscara de demonio blanca.

- los siento minato namikaze pero salir de aquí no ser tan fácil. – les hablo con una voz profunda y tenebrosa que les dio escalofríos.

-quien demonios eres tú….-

-tengo muchos nombres pero vosotros probablemente me conoceréis como shinigami. – dijo de manera sombría.

-shinigami...me estas tomando el pelo, que te crees que somos tontos o que. – le grito óbito quien se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo.

-no es mi problema si me creéis o no pero os puedo asegurar que he sido yo el que os ha traído hasta aquí y que soy yo el propietario original del contenido de esa caja. – todos lo miraron impresionado. – veréis creo que todos sabéis perfectamente lo que soy. La razón por la que estáis aquí es porque vais a cambiar el futuro, veréis en mi mundo conocía a una persona muy interesante y él me conto sobre un amigo suyo, su historia, su vida y el poder especial que él tenía por lo que decidí vigilarlo y a medida que lo hacía me di cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su mundo, es decir el mundo de los vivos, por lo que como estaba aburrido decidí entretenerme con esto. En esa caja esta lo que necesitáis para poder cambiar el futuro junto con unas instrucciones, bien, no tengo nada más que deciros… nos vemos… volveré dentro de poco.

Y con esto se fue, todos en la sala estaban tan impresionados por lo que oyeron y escépticos, cambiar el futuro, eso era una tontería. Nadie podía cambiar el futuro o si…

-obito suelta eso, no sabemos lo que hay dentro. – le grito rin asustada. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo obito ya había abierto la caja solo para encontrarse con…

Libros, un cuaderno y un boli.

-esto es una estupidez como vamos a cambiar el futuro solo con libros. – dijo kakashi.

-ehhh mirad aquí hay un anota, debe ser las instrucciones. – dijo obito rebuscando entre los libros, para él si eran libros no podía estar menos interesado.

- dice: minato, kushina, Jiraiya, tsunade, rin, obito y kakashi, siento haberos traído aquí de esta manera tan brusca peo era necesario para no levantar sospechas, veréis el lugar en el que os encontráis en sitio de entrenamiento para jinshurikis, aquí vuestras necesidades básicas estarán satisfechas siempre, en resumen no necesitáis comer, ni dormir, ni descansar porque vuestro flujo de chakra está paralizado, es decir no podéis escapar de aquí. Bueno, dejando eso aparte lo único que debéis hacer es leer estos libros, el futuro del que os hable trata principalmente sobre un apersona y la gente relacionada con él de manera directa o indirecta.

El futuro puede ser modificado dependiendo de las decisiones que tome esta persona y vosotros tendréis que ver mucho con esta persona por ello os daré la oportunidad de modificar su vida. Leeréis los libros y con ese conocimiento podréis cambiar el futuro.

Cuando acabéis os preguntare si queréis modificar el futuro o continuar así, tener en cuenta que el futuro del que os hablo es bueno, realmente bueno pero para ello muchas personas se han tenido que sacrificar, como os he dicho gracias a este chico he tenido interés por vuestro mundo y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle un mejor futuro a muchas personas que no merecían sufrir ero mis poderes son limitados por ello os daré esta tarea a vosotros, pero hay una posibilidad de que al cambiar el futuro este final ya no sea tan feliz por ello al final os preguntare si queréis modificar el mundo y dependiendo de vuestra respuesta os soltare y dejare que hagáis lo que queráis con este conocimiento u os borrare la memoria. Bueno eso es todo.

Adiós

Y espero que toméis la decisión correcta.

Tras oír la nota todo se apresuró a coger los libros. El primero decía

Naruto Usumaki llega.

- estos libros tratan sobre mí...mi hijo. – dijo kushina totalmente conmocionada.

**bien aqui os dejo. bueno un aviso muy importante. si recibo mas de 10 rewievs continuara con la historia sino la borrare y empezare con otra distinta, o puede que no actualize muy pronto este fanfic y si otros.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento pero esto es un anota informativa para deciros que no voy a continuar con el fanfic porque sinceramente no me veo capaz de hacerlo. En este momento de mi vida estoy muy ocupada y siento que para hacer este fanfic necesitaría verme denuevo naruto totalmente para escribir bien los capítulos y no me veo capaz. Además me encanta leer esta clase de fanfics pero no a escribirlos, prefiero escribir otra clase de fanfics. Así que lo siento mucho pero hasta aquí llego... voy a seguir con mis otras historias por si alguien le interesa pero no creo que vuelva a escribir otra parecida a esta. Siento haberos echo perder el tiempo con esto. Adiós


End file.
